reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Undead Nightmare Challenges
are a set of challenges within Undead Nightmare that are similar to the ambient challenges from the original Red Dead Redemption. Description There are four challenges with five ranks each. The challenges each contribute towards 100% game completion. Upon completing all ranks of all four challenges, the player is rewarded with the Legend of the Apocalypse Outfit. Completing the Undead Hunter and Four Horses of the Apocalypse challenges also unlocks the Unicorn. Each challenge is described briefly here. For more details, including tips, please visit the individual challenge pages that are linked from each section. Undead Hunter This challenge requires the player to kill the Undead and Undead Animals. *Rank 1: Kill 100 Fresh Undead and 25 Bolters. *Rank 2: Kill 25 more Bruisers and 15 more Retchers. *Rank 3: Use a single explosion of a Retcher to kill 2 other Undead. *Rank 4: Kill 2 Undead bears, 5 Undead wolves, and 3 Undead cougars using a torch. *Rank 5: Find and kill a Chupacabra. Undead Treasure Hunter This challenge requires the player to find buried treasure with the help of treasure maps. Undead Sharpshooter This challenge requires the player to perform sharpshooting feats against Undead enemies. *Rank 1: Kill 5 undead in 10 seconds using a gun. *Rank 2: Headshot 10 undead in a row. *Rank 3: Kill 5 flaming undead in one dead eye meter. *Rank 4: Kill one of each undead type in one dead eye meter. *Rank 5: Get 5 sniper kills on the undead in 8 seconds (without dead eye). Four Horses of the Apocalypse This challenge requires the player to find and successfully break each of the four horses of the apocalypse. *Ranks 1-4: Finding and breaking each horse of the Apocalypse. *Rank 5: Kill each type of Undead with Death. Explosive Rifle Mastery * Rank 1: Obtain the Explosive Rifle by saving Rathskeller Fork from the undead hordes. * Rank 2: Kill one of each type of undead. * Rank 3: Kill 3 undead in one shot. * Rank 4: Kill 2 undead animals in one shot. * Rank 5: Obtain the US Army Uniform and kill one undead with the Explosive Rifle. Tomahawk Mastery * Rank 1: Save Manzanita Post from an Undead attack. * Rank 2: Kill one undead with a thrown tomahawk, one with a tomahawk melee, and one while on horseback. * Rank 3: Kill an Undead Bat with a tomahawk. * Rank 4: Kill five undead in a row with the tomahawk without missing. * Rank 5: Save a town using only the tomahawk. Glitch If the player unlocks explosive rifle and tomahawk on GOTY disc, Red Dead Redemption with Undead Nightmare DLC digital download or 1.2 game version, Explosive Rifle Mastery Challenge and Tomahawk Mastery Challenge will be not unlocking for the player to do it although the player obtain Explosive Rifle and Tomahawk. To avoid this, just play it on Undead Nightmare disc, Undead Nightmare digital download and don't update it to 1.2 game version. Achievements/Trophies Completion of contributes towards the acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- With the addition of the Legends and Killers and Liars and Cheats DLC packs the following achievements can be acquired upon completion of the Single Player Challenges for the Tomahawk and the Explosive Rifle: ---- Related Content Category:Undead Nightmare Challenges